


Sending Postcards

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [49]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: I FIXED ZURICH, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skip is about to leave for Zurich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: postcard and/or relieved
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”Promise me you’ll stay in touch,” Arthur said, struggling to keep the tears back.

 

”Of course I will,” said Martin. ”I’ll call and write and visit as often as I can.”

 

”And send me postcards?”

 

”A ton of postcards,” Martin promised.

 

”I mean, you don’t have to send from all the places you go to, because sometimes I know you don’t have the chance to go into the airport, let alone find a shop that sells postcards and write them and send them, but a few would be nice.”

 

Martin smiled. ”I’ll send as many as I can.”

 

”Good,” said Arthur and gave Martin a final hug.

 

The hug went on and on, as none of them really wanted to let go.

 

”Skip?” Arthur finally whispered.

 

”Yes?”

 

”I don’t want you to send me any postcards.”

 

”You don’t?”

 

”No.”

 

Martin released Arthur from the hug and saw tears streaming down his face.

 

”Because I don’t want you to go.”

 

”I don’t either,” admitted Martin and wrapped his arms around Arthur again. ”I really don’t.”

 

”Don’t go to Zurich.”

 

Martin had never felt so relieved. He'd been longing to hear those words for weeks. They were all he needed.

 


End file.
